Rescue Me
by KittenSparrow
Summary: Toni 'Sparrow' Greene has had a tough life and it's about to get tougher; can someone recuse her? Yeah I know I suck at summaries sorry Rated M to be safe for language, violence and adult situations WARNING mentions of rape, child abuse and self harm. OC/Bruce Banner Also hints of M/M relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction that I have deemed worthy to share; I do hope you like it. Any kind of criticism is welcome please let me know what you think; so I can decide weather to keep posting or not Thanks.**

**Name: Toni 'Sparrow' Greene**

**Age: 17**

**Eye: Hazel**

**Hair: Chestnut w/ bleach blond streaks {waist length ****in dread-locks}**

**Height: 5'0**

**Weight: 150**

**Known Relatives: Barney Barton {father: location ****unknown}**

**Jamie Greene {mother: deceased}**

**Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton {uncle}**

**Bio:**

**Disappeared after death of her mother. Trained as a skilled assassin for hire; weapon of choice is her throwing knifes, skilled in different forms of martial arts, stealthy and agile. Apprehended after three years on the run, released into the custody of only living relative one Clint Barton.  
_**

**Rescue Me**

I sat on my bed doing a paper for homework while deafening music blasted from my beat up laptop. I was currently alone, the Avengers; my unofficial group of parole officers had been called into action. The temperature in the room must have dropped by ten degrees I was now able to see my breath "Jarvis did you turn on the air?" I asked rubbing my arms, I was answered with nothing but static; not exactly a good sign. "Jarvis?" more static, I hopped off of the bed leaving the bedroom "Hawkeye?" I called out, perhaps the Avengers were back "Tony?" still nothing "Thor?" the hairs on my neck stuck up I quickly turned to come face to face with Loki; God of Mischief and Chaos, in full assemble of ridiculous Asgardian armor. "Security Breach!" I exclaimed turning to run. . Not really sure where this is Loki we're talking about, and of coarse the magical prick appeared in front of me with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face "did you really expect that to work?" he asked coyly tilting his head to the left "no not really, but I had to try" I replied with a shrug, keeping my calm demeanor in check "so what do you want? You here to kill me or just ruffle my feathers?" I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow "now why would I tell a pathetic mortal like you; my plans?" he chuckled "why do you even bother making plans?" I chuckled back, he now glared at me "admit it, your win to loose ratio is awfully fucking low" I was now slammed against the wall beside me, he held me up by my throat not squeezing yet "aw," I chuckled mentally kicking myself for having such a big mouth "did I strike a nerve?" I felt his grip tighten slightly "you'd do well to watch your tongue mortal" he snarled, his features quickly smoothing out as the wheels in his head turned "perhaps I shall teach you how to act in the presence of a god" he smiled evilly, suddenly I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum the air being forced from my lungs I couldn't keep my eyes open I felt my body go limp as the world around me disappeared into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up face down on a wooden floor, I groaned as I pushed myself up looking around I was in a room over looking what looked to be a library to my right bout five feet away was a large bed assented with green and black silk the cherry colored wood frame had carvings going up each post along with the head and foot board, a large desk matching the bed was in the corner and a large green leather chair; to my left was another room with the door closed. I cautiously stepped forward with my hand outstretched I was stopped by an invisible wall, I breathed out an irritated sigh and kicked the wall regretting it right away as my foot throbbed "damn it!" I exclaimed lowering myself to the ground removing my shoe to rub my foot "well that was amusing" Loki chuckled walking up from the lower level "glad you enjoyed it" I said dryly glaring at him; he went over and sat in the leather chair crossing his legs and rested his head on a fist starring at me, I let out another irritated sigh "how exactly are you going to 'teach' me how to act in the presence of a 'god' when your eye fucking me?" I raised an eyebrow leaning back on my elbows staring back at him, he chuckled "don't flatter yourself mortal. I am simply thinking of all the things I have planed for my Little Sparrow" it was now my turn to chuckle and he raised an eyebrow "what is it that amuses you so?" "Your lack of imagination when it comes to nick names. Your brother calls me that, it's like you two share wave links or something" before I knew Loki pinned me with my hands above my head and was glaring at me "did I strike another nerve?" I asked slyly "you dare compare me to _him_?" he snarled, an unbearable cold spread across my arms I glanced up to see a thick layer of ice forming and Loki's skin was turning a blue tint with markings, I swallowed the lump in my throat now looking back to his face which was now blue and his green eyes were completely red I swallowed again he chuckled "that's right, let the fear take hold" he purred tightening the grip on my arms stinging them, I'm pretty sure he was giving me frost bite, I let out a gasp of pain, he laughed again leaning in close to me his hair brushing against my cheeks "you should consider yourself lucky that I have other plans besides death for you" he growled before releasing his grip and stormed away. I sat up massaging the area that he gripped no frost bite but bruises were already starting to form, I couldn't stop the shiver that worked its way through my body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A**_**.N Enjoy chapter three everyone! **

**I don't own the Avengers **

_I walked through the hallways that I have not seen in so long, my childhood memories lined the walls; but how did I get here. . Why was I here? I stopped in front of a photo of us happy in front of Disneyland on Halloween I was Tinkerbell and they were Peter Pan and Wendy I traced my fingers along the glass leaving cracks, I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued walking "mom?" I called out, my voice unfamiliar to my own ears "dad?" I neared their door I just wanted to run I didn't want to see it again, I didn't but I couldn't stop. I pushed the door open, I heart stopped for a moment as the sobs came, an ear piercing scream and I opened my eyes._

I breathed in a shaky breath as the tears trickled down my face; I sat up quickly shaking with a mixture of anger and fear glaring at him as he smiled at my pain "you fucking asshole!" I sobbed standing now striding as far as the invisible wall would allow me "you monster!" I all but screamed it was hard to seem angry while tears streamed down my face, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scrawl he marched forward pale skin melting to blue, eyes turned red; fear over took every inch of my being I stepped back holding my hands in front of me. My arms were pulled and held tightly behind my back, I looked and there was a Blue Loki clone I looked back to Loki heart racing against my ribs "you would do well to remember what _monster_ your dealing with Little Sparrow" Loki snarled, I shook deciding that I really hated that name "you'll pay for this" I glared at him with as much hate that I could muster witch was sad to say not much "is that so," Loki chimed "who's going to make me? Your precious Avengers?" "They don't even care that you're gone" he smiled "nobody cares what happens to you. You are nothing; you have no one" another sob escaped me, his words hurt me deeply and I wasn't sure if he was lying or not and that's what scared me. My arms were pulled from behind me and held outstretched palms up my shirt was gone I looked up at Loki my eye wide, he smiled "so many" he purred tracing a finger across one of the many scars; it opened and blood began to seep out, I let out a pain filled moan "tell me Little Sparrow; how many are self made?" he smiled tracing a finger along another opening it, I gasped trying to pull my arms away but the Loki clone held them tightly "how many, Little Sparrow?" another scar opened "j-ju-just o-one" I choked out "just one?" Loki smiled "he was really ruthless then." I was pulled to the ground lying down, Loki climbed on top of me leaning down "and I shall enjoy this all the more then" he whispered in my ear "it shall be a lesson well taught" another trace of his finger and another scar opened I let out a whimper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I'm really not sure if the wounds inflicted upon poor Sparrow are too unrealistic but I figured what the hell. Most of the baddies of Marvel are just that bad.**

**I don't own the Avengers**

Loki finished opening the scars on my upper body a total of 150 including the one I did years ago, and moved to my lower body I had blacked out a few times but he would always bring me back. He was a true sicko that's for sure, enjoying the sobs, whimpers and gasp that escaped me always making sure to tell me that no one cared what happened to me and everyone hated me just to make the torture that much worse.

He now stood brushing himself off smiling at his work, all 300 scars opened and seeping blood, three ribs, seven fingers broken and memories that I didn't care to remember. I lay on my side, clothes replaced, hugging my legs sobbing, "get up" Loki ordered I pushed myself up slowly standing facing him struggling to stand "see how easy it is Little Sparrow?" he smiled, I held my side unable to stay up I feel to my knees my vision was blurry from the loss of blood Loki began to walk around me "this is your natural state, Little Sparrow" he said softly "bowing down before a god; a king, and remaining silent" he stopped in front of me now, I had so many retorts on the tip of my tongue but couldn't will my mouth to move, Loki lifted me by the throat to glare into my eyes, he was back to his pale self with burning emerald eyes he chuckled at the state that I was in. "I hope we can have this conversation again Little Sparrow" with that he tossed me back and I was sucked through the vacuum again.

My feet hit the ground my sneakers squeaking against the laminated floor as I fell back rolling and hitting the wall, I groaned in pain coughing up some blood "Toni?" someone exclaimed I heard rushing footsteps, I coughed again the blood trickled from my mouth someone touched me, I screamed and tried to scoot away Bruce entered my blurred vision "Toni; it's me, it's Bruce. Oh god," he looked so worried perhaps Loki was lying; all I could do was cough "hang on Toni, I-I'm going to get you through this" I could no longer make out anything except for swirls of color I heard Bruce saying something but couldn't make out what it was the colors faded slowly into black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Wow this chapter is a little long. And Sparrow's tormentor comes to light! Enjoy everyone!**

**I don't Own the Avengers**

I shot up wincing from the pain "fuck me" I hissed laying back down taking a breath. I was in my room at the Avengers Mansion "I don't think there will be any of that for a while" Clint said beside me, I chuckled wincing once again from the pain; I almost forgot how much it hurt. "Hey, Hawk. What's up?" I didn't look over at him "300 cuts, three broken ribs and seven broken fingers" Clint replied matter-of-factly "thank you captain obvious" I said rolling my eyes; damn even my head hurt "a concussion and a twisted ankle from when you landed" "that would explain the headache" "Toni, did Loki do this to you?" Clint asked seriously "yes, but no" I replied wincing because I moved the wrong way "a straight answer Toni" Clint sighed "I don't want to talk about it Clint" I replied dryly he knew that when I used his actual name it meant business "fine, I'll be back later to check on you let Jarvis know if you need anything" Clint said leaving the room.

Once Clint left I gave myself a once over bandages everywhere none of the cuts were deep enough to need stiches I knew that already somebody had changed me from jeans and long sleeved shirt to shorts and a spaghetti strap, hopefully it was Natasha or Pepper if it was one of the guys I would be mighty pissed, my left ankle was wrapped up and hurt like hell when I even slightly moved it but I needed a glass of water and thirst out weighed pain so I uncovered myself and carefully twisted to get out of the bed. I hobbled toward the door leaning on the bed I wasn't sure what I would lean on when I got out of my room but if I was good for anything it was being creative "Ms. Sparrow if you would kindly relax I could let someone know you are in need of assistance" Jarvis said to me "no thanks J. I'm not that type of person to ask for help" I replied wincing as I put a little too much pressure on my ankle "Toni;" someone in front of me sighed, I looked up to see Steve holding a tray closing the door "you shouldn't be out of bed" he said walking over to the bed side table then walking back to me and lifting me up bridal style "Jesus! Cap. A little warning!" I hissed "your dealing with an injured person here" "well maybe you shouldn't have gotten out of bed then" Steve replied; there were times when he could be a pompous ass perhaps Tony was rubbing off on him, he laid me back down and handed me a glass of water and some pain pills I downed the pills and finished the water "thank you" I mumbled twisting the glass in my hands "I suppose you want to know what happened as well?" I looked up at him "I would yes, but I can wait until your ready to talk. Just know that we are all here for you Toni, we were all pretty worried Clint especially" Steve replied "yeah sure" I said quietly; Loki's words on repeat in my mind _'nobody cares what happens to you. You are nothing; you have no one' _I didn't realize that I was crying again "Toni?" Steve spoke next to me this time sounding concerned "it's nothing" I breathed wiping away the tears "thank you Steve." He took the glass from me and set it on the tray "try to get some sleep Toni" he said getting up and leaving. I lay still for a moment clenching my side because damn it hurt, "right sleep, I doubt that'll help" I scuffed closing my eyes anyway for a lack of anything else to do.

Throughout the next two days people would come in to check on me. They would stay and chat for awhile about what ever; when Natasha came by we would talk about guns versus knifes, for Steve it was art, Thor would be stories about Asgard which I actually did enjoy but the first time he came to visit I cried because he called me Little Sparrow, Tony did try to bribe me with Cherry Rum in return for me telling them what happened sadly I refused and Steve requested that when Tony came by he have someone else with him, the only people that hardly ever came by was Clint and Bruce which I found odd. This was one of the rare occasions that Bruce stopped by with Tony "hey, it's the Science Bros'" I smiled pushing my self up, it didn't hurt as much "how are you feeling?" Bruce smiled back "better," I replied "so how much longer until I am free from bed rest. Because if there is one thing I hate it would be being bedridden" Bruce sat down beside my bed twisting and untwisting his hands; which I knew for a fact he only did when he was either nervous or angry, I gulped "you alright Dr. Banner? Your not going to go all green on me are you?" I asked carefully "no. I'm fine. Please call me Bruce" he replied "don't worry kiddo, Bruce has got a light lid on it" Tony smiled sitting at the end of my bed I looked between the two getting an uneasy feeling "something tells me this isn't a normal visit, what's this about?" I asked raising an eyebrow to Tony "did you know you talk or even sometimes scream in your sleep?" leave it to Tony to begin a conversation like that "We've been keeping on eye on you through the security feed and more often than not you always say a name in your sleep" Bruce began eye never leaving the floor, my heart raced "so, who exactly is Trickshot?" Tony asked, skipped a beat there I gulped keeping my composure "I don't know what you're talking about" I said calmly "how about we go ask your uncle then?" Tony got up "No! no wait" I said urgently reaching to stop him hurting my healing ribs in the process I sat back sucking in some air, both of them now looked at me; I rubbed my hand across my face in frustration taking a deep breath "Trickshot A.K.A Barney Barton is my dad," I began "see now was that so hard?" Tony said shrugging "he's also," I continued gaining Tony's attention again "the one that did this too me" I motioned to my body "but you told Clint that Loki did that" Bruce pointed out "I told Clint that Loki did do it but he also didn't" I clarified "well what's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked "it means that Barney Barton was the one that gave me all but one of the cuts, broken ribs and fingers when I was fourteen, and Loki just re-opened the scars. All to teach me a lesson on how to properly act in the presence of a god" I sighed "so Loki did cut you once?" Bruce asked "no." I replied quietly, they got the picture "just don't mention Trickshot to Clint alright," I looked up at them "it's a touchy subject."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Avengers**

With my twisted ankle healed I was now able to have free roam of the mansion though I sill had to be careful because it would take longer for my ribs and fingers to heal. I spent most of my time down in the gym not doing anything but I did enjoy watching Steve beat Tony in sparring matches and occasionally I would find myself wandering around the labs spying on Bruce as he worked on finding a cure for himself I would notice random things like how he would push his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he had to double check a formula, it had to be a damn crime to be so sexy. I found myself blushing and quickly escaped before he could turn and see me. I sat up on the roof sketching trying not to think about Bruce, and failing epically I was working on a drawing Thor raising Mjolnir with lightening in the sky behind him and waves crashing against the large rock he stood on, I bobbed my head to Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas; I jumped out of my skin when someone came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder, I pulled out my ear buds glancing behind me to see Thor smiling at me "I did not mean to frighten you, Lady Toni" he smiled "oh no; your fine," I giggled closing my sketch book "you just surprised me" Thor sat next to me "I did not know you possessed the skill of the arts" I chuckled at his way of speech always bringing a smile to my face "I'm not that good," I said biting my lower lip "can I look?" I smiled handing him the sketchpad without a second thought, I watched as Thor's face lit up with each page he came across when suddenly the smiled disappeared and was replaced with a look of pain I scotched over to look at what drawing he came across, my heart dropped when I looked I completely forgot that I drew it, but he was there in armor minus cape and helmet looking pissed blue Loki "oh I forgot about that one" I said quietly sitting back down Thor continued to look at the colored image for a moment "what is it that he did to you Lady Toni?" Thor closed the book looking at me now, I cringed just thinking about it, I bit my lower lip again "it stays between me and you right?" I had to ask "if that is what you want" Thor replied "He went into my memories, reminding me of the night that my mother and step-father were killed by my father. He opened each scar, broke each rib and finger all while telling me that no one cared that I was missing, that everyone hated me, that I was nothing. . that I have no one" I pulled my knees to my chest "and he always called me Little Sparrow, just like you used to. That's why I kinda freaked out when you came to check in on me the first time, that name just makes me sick now" I was pulled into Thor's embrace he held me tightly "my brother couldn't be more wrong Lady Toni" he whispered, a tear trickled down my cheek "for you are not hated you are needed, loved and cared for; everyone was frantic when we returned and you were gone; you are everything but nothing; you have us and we you" he played with one of my dread-locks "I am sorry for the way that my brother has treated you" he pulled away from me, looking into my eyes and brushing away the tears and smile back on his face as he handed my sketchbook back to me before standing "and do not worry, I will not inform Dr. Banner of the many extravagant sketches you have of him" he went back inside leaving me alone with a red face.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Avengers**

With my ribs and fingers finally healed I decided to go out for a bit get some air away from the mansion; Thor had offered to join me but I declined. I sat in a small Starbucks enjoying a Strawberry Crème Frap and a slice of lemon cake I was pulled away from my delicious treat when someone sat across from me; I looked at him he seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, I looked around the shop there was a mother with her son, a teenage couple cuddling on a couch and plenty of free tables, I looked back at him raising a questioning eyebrow he smiled at me "fancy running into you Little Sparrow" the lemon cake almost came back up I forced it back down "didn't you get enough from last time?" I asked dryly pushing my food away from me having lost my appetite, he chuckled picking a small piece of the lemon cake and eating it "didn't recognize you in 'mortal' clothing" I said "what's wrong get tired of your ridiculous armor?" Loki's smiled disappeared "it would seem you didn't learn your lesson from the last time" he snarled only loud enough for me to hear "perhaps I should be more persuasive on how you should act in my presence" I saw his face light up as an idea popped into his head "I _could_ destroy this comfy little coffee shop and the patrons" my eyes darted over to the mother and her child then back to Loki with a smile on his face "you would do that just to prove a point?" I snarled "this is between you and me, Loki. Keep it that way" he chuckled "how amusing. Putting others before yourself" "it's called having a heart, you should look in to it" I glared Loki glared back, he stood up reaching his hand out for mine with an evil smiled plastered on his face I ignored his hand standing up and walking toward the back exit, privet enough for what ever he hand in mind I'm sure. We walked out into the alley behind the Starbucks and I was pushed against the brick wall hard enough to knock the air out of me Loki pressed up against me reaching up under my shirt to tracing along one of the ribs that had healed breaking it again, I gasped in pain "damn it" I said through clenched teeth, he pinned both my arms above my head with his other hand, I noticed that he was still pale "what no smurf Loki?" I chuckled he traced his finger along the next rib I gasped again, he silenced me by crushing our lips together his tongue battling to get through my lips into my mouth but I held them tightly closed, the third rib broke, another gasp he pushed his tongue in twirling it around mine; his free hand left my ribs and began tracing up my thighs, my eye widened figuring out exactly what he was doing, he chuckled against my lips pulling away to nibble at my neck, I was now gasping for air "are you virgin Little Sparrow?" he bit hard enough to break the skin and began licking up the blood, I whimpered as I felt naked under my skirt and he began rubbing circles around me "all the better" he pressed into me; I bit my lip to fight back the scream it came out as a cry tears began to run down my face. Loki continued the assault on my neck as he pushed me into the wall with each thrust I finally found my voice to beg him "p-please don't" I sobbed, he thrusts roughly before replying "don't what?" he whispered coyly licking my ear "d-don't come in me, please" I was now shaking the bile rising up in my throat at what I was going to say "my king" Loki smiled widely "very well, seeing as you asked so nicely" he pulled out removing his hold on my leg and arms I fell to my knees panting "finish me off" he ordered, my lip trembled I moved forward holding on to his thighs for support, I pushed my lips against his cock taking it in slowly apparently too slow for Loki, he grabbed my hair and forced my head forward down the entire length I fought against my gag reflex as he bucked his hips forward and moved my head at a pace to his liking, thankfully it didn't last long he groaned spilling his release in my mouth "swallow" he ordered, I closed my eyes as I forced it down my throat nearly puking at the feeling, he let out a content sigh releasing my hair so I could pull away gasping for breath "fair well Little Sparrow" Loki disappeared in a puff of green and black smoke, I couldn't fight the bile any longer I heaved the contents of my stomach on the asphalt.

The walk back to the mansion was slow and painful dealing with the three re-broken ribs plus the humiliation of having my virginity taken from me and perhaps a pulled muscle, I just wanted to curl up on my bed and never leave, but first a shower I felt so disgusting. Thankfully no one was around to see me come in so there were no questions about why I was limping or cradling my ribs. After scrubbing my skin till it was raw and dressing in sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt I laid back on my bed closing my eyes, I still felt sick to my stomach and the feel of Loki's tongue in my mouth was definitely not helping.

For some reason I found my self wandering around, I came across the rec room to see everyone except for Clint and Nick Fury sitting down all eyes focused on me "oh sorry, didn't know you guys were in here" I said with a small smile so not to make them suspicious; it didn't work Clint marched forward grabbing my arm, irritating my ribs I flinched sucking in a shaky breath, Bruce now stood "hey Clint, calm down" he said placing a hand on Clint's shoulder he ignored it pushing down the sleeve to my shirt revealing the scars "did Barney do this to you?" he snarled, my heart rate raced my eyes searched the room landing on Tony who pointed at Nick, I glared at Nick and his calm demeanor was pissing me off I wanted to punch his face "we apprehended Barney Barton this morning, during an interrogation he asked how his art work was holding up. I could only assume that was you" Nick said coldly, "Why didn't you tell me Toni?" Clint asked sternly, I pulled my arm free of Clint's grasp irritating my ribs even further I held my side falling to my knees; maybe this truly was my natural state, I gasped for breath heaving slightly, some greater being must have really hated me and his name was not Loki. I felt Bruce kneel next to me, carefully moving the hand that was over my ribs and lifted my shirt slightly to look "her ribs are broken again" he said quietly now looking up at me, looking for answers I shucked in an more air it hurt to breath "Loki," I said weakly "he threatened to hurt people because I still hadn't learned my lesson. Couldn't let that happen" I closed my eyes the world was spinning to fast making me dizzy, Clint now calm and worried knelt before me "Toni, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay" he said softly touching my shoulder "can you be sure of that Hawk" I chuckled a tear trickled down my chin "can you honestly be sure of that?" I looked up now meeting the eyes of everyone, that were now standing around me "he raped me" I sobbed, my eyes felt unbearably heavy "it was a lesson well taught" I felt my body fall into Bruce as my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I give you a short bit of Bruce PoV! Enjoy**

**I don't own the Avengers**

I blinked my eyes open to be blinded by bright fluorescent lights I covered by eyes groaning at the pain in my ribs "w-where am I?" "SHIELD HQ" replied the ever so cold voice of Nick Fury I moved my arm looking at him "why the fuck am I at SHIELD HQ?" I exclaimed "because Dr. Banner requested you get checked out and he was too indisposed to do so himself" Fury replied "he hulked out" I shortened his reply "is everyone okay?" "he got to the green room before it got out of hand" "guess I should have allowed Thor to join me" I thought out loud "another lesson learned" I pushed myself up to sitting position wincing slightly "you're overexerting yourself" Fury said "I'm fine" "you were raped!" he said in voice a little uncharacteristic for him, I looked over raising an eyebrow "there is nothing fine about that" he was calm again "as of right now we are assuming that Loki has a personal vendetta against you and we shall treat it as such," Fury stated "so when ever you leave the confines of SHIELD HQ or Avenger Mansion you will be accompanied by Thor," "But I-" Fury cut me off "there is no alternative. Now I suggest you lay back and relax because you're not leaving here; you are under our watch until your ribs have healed." I lay back down with a huff ignoring the throbbing in my side.

I was stuck where I was unfortunately, I was currently playing solitaire with a deck of cards that I conned from Clint when Steve came in carrying my art supplies "special delivery" he sang making me smile "hey, my goods. Thanks pal" I smiled "couldn't leave you here with nothing to do. What is that you fiftieth game?" he smiled setting everything on the bedside table "I lost count at seventy" I chuckled "wow" "I've been bored outta my mind. Really thanks Steve" I put the cards away turning slightly to enjoy a conversation "so how is everyone?" "I guess the word to describe that would be indifferent" Steve chuckled slightly "Tony and Thor are working on a way to locate Loki; Bruce was in on it for a short time but. . he kind Hulked out so he keeps his distance" I blushed slightly knowing that Bruce and possibly the 'Other Guy' cared so much "Clint and Tasha are on a secret mission, so no info for you there. And well I'm just glad you're feeling better; what Loki did to you well if it would have been me I don't think I could go on" "you are a strong person Toni and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" "Thanks Steve" I smiled "that means a lot coming from a Super Soldier."

I awoke with a start a bad memory invading my dreams nothing to bad, I looked beside me to see a rare sight indeed, Bruce was actually sitting next to my bed asleep, I smiled itching to reach out and touch him but decided against it, I quickly grabbed my sketchpad and began sketching before he woke up.

I must have dozed off I opened my eyes blinking away the sleep noticing that Toni was still asleep but she now cuddled her sketch pad against her chest she was smiling, I reached forward carefully pulling the sketch pad away, Toni rolled to her side. I looked at the page it was open to a drawing of me sleeping; my heart skipped a beat. I closed the book and stood to put it on the table Toni giggled behind me, I glanced back to see she was still asleep, dreaming perhaps but of what? "Bruce," she sighed in her sleep my heart skipped a beat again; she was dreaming of me. "Bruce," she said now turning to lay on her back again "I love you;" she sighed again "both of you" I stepped back trying to get my heart beat under control, deep within me I heard the 'Other Guy' growl in content.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Avengers**

I shot up clenching my side, alarms were sounding off not exactly the world's best wake up call what the hell was going on, something breathed beside me, something big. I glanced over to see Mr. Big and Green looking at me he didn't seem to be angry like he usually was and I preferred it that way, swallowing the lump in my throat I swung my legs off the bed to face him "uh, hey Big Guy" I smiled softly _keep calm Toni; just relax_ "what brings you here?" rushed footsteps enters guns being drawn behind the Hulk, I motioned for them to stand down, I heard Steve giving the order "Toni" _Holy Shit the Hulk can talk!_ _RELAX Damn it!_ I looked up into his eyes bright and green he lifted his hand touching my face, his hand was soft and warm I placed a hand on top of his leaning my face into it _I have no fucking clue what I'm doing_ "Hulk like Toni" "I like you too big guy" I smiled up at him "Hulk love Toni" _Slow down heart! _"I love you too. So much. Both of you" I fought back tears, he began shrinking down to Bruce size, Bruce fell to his knees panting I still held his hand "sorry, Other Guy wanted to say hi" he panted

"Bruce"

"Toni"

"I love you"

I starred into his brown eyes he starred back, he stood sitting next to me cradling my face he pulled me into a soft kiss I snaked my fingers through his curls moving deeper into the kiss, he placed a hand on my hip brushing across one of the broken ribs, I flinched slightly "sorry" he said against my lips before continuing; our make out was disturbed by the casual cough of possibly Tony or Steve I really wasn't sure. Me and Bruce glanced over to see quite a few of SHIELDS agents, Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Tony and Steve; a blush creped up my cheeks "sorry for the alarm guys" Bruce chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N I always give credit when it is needed. And I totally got idea of Sparrow's dagger that Tony gave her from 'Sound the Bugle' by Mac n' Meez. Great story, I would recommend reading it :D**

**I don't own the Avengers**

I was finally able to leave SHIELD HQ I couldn't get out of there fast enough, it was good to be back at the Avenger Mansion with Bruce and the others. I woke up noticing that it was entirely too quiet for my liking "JARVIS did they get called off to action?" nothing not even static I cautiously got out of bed "JARVIS?" still nothing I stepped into the hallway looking both ways first "anyone here?" my heart was racing "hello.." I called out stepping down stairs "guys?" I was turning to the kitchen and "SURPRISE!" "JESUS!" I leaned against the doorframe holding my chest "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I must have been so stupid to forget my own fucking birthday; I laughed as everyone came into hug me all at once but Hulk lifted me up first "my Toni" he growled playfully I nuzzled my face where his neck met his shoulder "hey big guy" I chuckled before kissing him on the cheek, he set me down allowing me to be tackled by everyone else "Happy day of birth Lady Toni!" Thor said happily rustling my dreads "you guys scared the living hell outta me!" I chucked returning the hugs.

The day went by peacefully no super-villains caused trouble. Steve and me made a large breakfast of Crepes with three different fillings, then we went to the rec room and played Dance Dance Revolution and sang Karaoke; I laughed my ass off when Tony pulled 'Like a Virgin' from the hat and actually sang it all while holding Steve's hand. All in all it was the best birthday I had in a long time. Everyone gave me a gift Natasha got me some awesome throwing knifes, Clint got me a starling silver Sparrow necklace, Steve got me new art supplies, Thor gave me a pendent from Asgard he said would bring me luck and happiness and Tony gave me a dagger he made himself using the arc-reactor tech. But the best part was Bruce's dinner on the roof, I walked out into the night air pleased to see there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining brightly, there were Lillie pads with electric tea light candles floating on the surface of the pool, soft piano music was playing the was a table for two at the end of the pool Bruce stood there twisting his hands around like he always would when he was nervous, I always loved when he did that. Stepping up to him I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes with a smile I leaned up on my tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips "Happy Birthday Toni" he smiled leading me over to the table and pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in when I sat. He made garlic lemon chicken with steamed vegetables and a hollandaise sauce; we finished up with dessert it was my first time trying deep fried ice cream "wow Bruce this was just; amazing" I blushed "really; thank you" Bruce stood up and walked behind me "we're not done yet" he whispered in my ear a shiver ran down my spine, he pulled my chair out and held my hand I stood up as 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams began to play, I now had goose bumps; how did Bruce know my favorite song. "How did you-" "it was the most played on your iPod" he smiled pulling me into his arms "I hope you don't mind" "no, not at all" I blushed "makes it all the better. I must warn you though I'm not much of a dancer" "do you trust me?" Bruce asked "with my life" I replied and with that we were dancing Bruce singing along softly, I didn't think I could blush any deeper.

Either Bruce lost his footing or I did or we both did or Bruce did it on purpose but we fell into the pool as the song neared the end; we re-surfaced laughing our butts off as we swam for the stairs. We cuddled by the fire pit to dry off, the flames were hypnotizing, I snuggled in closer to Bruce if that were even possible sighing in content, he leaned in and kissed my forehead "I love you" his whispered "I love you too" I whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Avengers**

I awoke with a start from a nightmare, relaxing when I felt him pull me closer "you okay?" he asked "yeah," I chuckled turning to give him a reassuring smile "just one of those dreams when your falling from a plane with no parachute" I held his hand just cherishing the moment "I'll always be there to catch you" Bruce said kissing my forehead.

We all sat at the table enjoying breakfast when an alarm sounded stating that Loki was up to trouble at the Museum of Modern Art "go kick his ass guys" I said "one of us should stay here with Toni," Bruce thought out loud "what if Loki pulls a trick and comes here again?" "Loki is not one to play the same trick twice" Thor stated "exactly. I'll be fine. This is going to take all of you guys" I smiled reassuringly "go get 'em. And come back safe; all of you" with that they left. I cleaned up the kitchen and walked around the mansion trying to keep myself busy and keep away from the T.V I didn't like watching the news and that's all that would be on, I walked up to my room perhaps some I could finish that math homework I've been putting off for weeks, I opened my door and felt myself falling forward stepping back to stop myself I tripped anyways hitting the ground.

I had to blink to make sure I wasn't imagining; which sadly I wasn't. I wasn't at the Avenger Mansion anymore I was in the middle of midtown debris littered the area I looked up to see the Avengers they were trapped banging on one of Loki's stupid barriers, my heart sank "hello again Little Sparrow" he said snidely from behind me I quickly stood facing him having to step back he was so close behind me I could hear the Hulk roar my name; which made Loki smirk "captured the heart of the monster have you?" I clenched my fist "you're the only monster here Loki" I snarled swinging at him, he caught my fist and squeezed "still haven't learned I see" he snarled squeezing tighter, I feel to one knee "did you tell him about our last encounter?" Loki asked glancing over to the Avengers still trapped; I had to find a way to get them out of there, "no" I said through clenched teeth "you didn't tell them how you offered yourself up for the sake of a few measly mortals that you didn't even know, how you didn't even fight as I took you" I felt my hand breaking and groaned in pain "how you begged me; your king, not to come in you" he chuckled. He was monologuing, what was it with criminals and continuous talking! The Avengers continued to beat against the barrier "perhaps I should take you again right here," he was so busy talking he didn't notice me grab the dagger Tony gave me from my belt; good thing my habits die hard "Not this Time!" I yelled driving the blade of pure energy into his side and twisting it, Loki yelled in pain tossing me back and pulled the dagger from his side, I ran up to him taking another swing this time it hit though it didn't phase him; he glared at me angrily grabbing my throat and lifted me up "you never learn!" he snarled tossing me back, my head hit the ground making me see double, he got on top of me chocking me a smile forming across his face, I smiled back knowing that I had tricked him, his smile disappeared and he was knocked off of me by a flash of green; the Hulk. I still laid on the ground coughing lungs begging for air in front of me I heard Hulk toss Loki around "puny god hurt Toni!" he roared, my head was killing me more than likely another concussion and my eyes felt heavy "Toni!" two Hawkeye's entered my vision "hang on Toni; medics are on the way!" "Hawk," I coughed "tired" "eyes on me Toni" Clint grabbed my face, I tried to focus on him, his blue eyes filled with worry; I heard sirens "can't" I slurred as I blacked out the last thing I remember was my name being called.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N And so this story comes to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I am currently in the process of re-writing it to give more information on Sparrow. I may or may not post it.**

**I don't own the Avengers **

"_Look into my eyes; you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart; search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't Tell me it's not worth trying for, can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true, everything I do. I do it for you."_

I could hear faint beeping sounds, a warmth on my hand drawing circles.

"_Look into your heart; you will find there's nothing to hide. Take me as I am; take my life. I would give it all I would sacrifice."_

I blinked my eyes slowly vision still cloudy I could barely make out where I was "Bruce?" I rasped, "I'm here Toni" he said softly squeezing my hand "where am I?" "Your in the medical room of the mansion" I felt something cold on my forehead "how long have I been out?" "You've been in and out for a week now" my vision was coming back slowly "did you kick his ass once for me?" Bruce chuckled softly beside me "Hulk let 'em have it" "Thor took him back to Asgard where he will be punished." "I love you Bruce" I sighed, "I love you Toni."

~ END ~


End file.
